Runaway Baby
It seems like this baby is important to more than just her parents, as you sacrifice everything to get her back. Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Tom De Luca * Jody Marsh * Owen * The Builder * Maxine Myers Plot Women Do This Every Day You and Janine chase after Tom, and you'll soon have The Builder as backup. Meanwhile Jody's organised teams to help Maxine, Paula and Sam. We Can Trap Them You're almost on Tom when the baby cries. He realises she's alive and simply puts her down. Janine continues after her brother, leaving The Builder to take the baby, and you to distract the zoms. Just Too Strong Owen comes to Sam's rescue as you finish trapping zombies in a farmhouse. Unfortunately it's The Builder who needs rescuing as a super strong zombie takes the baby from him. Is It... Talking? Sam and Owen join you to chase down the zombie - on the positive side it's not eating the baby. As you get closer to the zom you can hear it talking, and see a Mullins base uniform. Lock Him Up Tight Jody keeps everyone updated on the situation, and has a plan to block off the sentient zombie's escape. As Janine's about to carry out the death penalty for Tom he snaps back into reality - he has information about the Edda of the Wakened Warriors. Greenshoot The sentient zombie's cornered in a courtyard, but has a key for a building full of zoms. You race after it but door's too heavy to hold and Sam slips inside before it closes. He gets a good look at the zombie, and it has your face. Five. Please. Just Run. Backup's on its way, but Sam can't see a way out, not for him at least. The baby can fit through the bars at the window though. He persuades your zombie doppelganger to hand over his daughter and passes her to you. You're out of time as zoms break into the room, and Sam tells you to run. Transcript JODY MARSH: Yes. It’s okay. No, Runner Five’s not dead. Bruised, but up and moving. Janine, are you reading this? JANINE DE LUCA: Loud and clear. I’m after Tom. Five’s hot on my heels. Tom’s fast, but there’s nowhere for him to go. We’re going to bring him down! JODY MARSH: Okay. We’re getting this attack under control. New Canton are reporting that that bomb was more light and sound than actual damage. Three rec rooms destroyed, and a horse. Poor horse. So, working from west to east across the field of battle - … is that the right word to use? JANINE DE LUCA: It’ll do. Go on. JODY MARSH: Sam: Owen’s coming for you, with guns. Paula: Bernard says New Canton are sending a plasmapherisis machine for you right now. You will get to hold your daughter. Janine, Five: I’ve finally made contact with the Ministry, and they’re sending in the Builder to help you take down Tom. And Maxine: there’s a paramedic - MAXINE MYERS: I’ve locked the door of this van against the zoms, so if the next words out of your mouth aren’t “a paramedic coming to get my baby”, I don’t want to hear them. JODY MARSH: But the medic’s saying that - MAXINE MYERS: I am fine. I’m delivering a placenta. This is normal. Women do it every day. Go get my daughter! SAM YAO: Okay, Five. You’re gaining on Tom. He keeps looking over his shoulder. You’re slowing him down. MAXINE MYERS: No shooting. You might hit her. No fighting! JANINE DE LUCA: I’m right behind you, Runner Five. I’ll hold him down. You take her. When you have the baby secure, I’ll finish him. TOM DE LUCA: The baby’s dead, though. I heard on the radio. They said this baby’s dead! Don’t you know it’s dead? zombies splatter STEVE SISSAY: Just thought I’d deal with those. TOM DE LUCA: You can’t kill something that’s already dead. STEVE SISSAY: Well, he’s crazy as a box of frogs. JANINE DE LUCA: Pretty much. For once, I’m glad you’re here, Mister Sissay. We take Tom down together. cries TOM DE LUCA: No! No, this isn’t the dead one! SAM YAO: How close are you? JANINE DE LUCA: Almost on him. We mustn’t startle him. Oh… Tom has put down the baby! TOM DE LUCA: laughs This isn’t the mission objective, Jane. Didn’t you read the briefing? JANINE DE LUCA: Tom, step away from the baby! TOM DE LUCA: You left me! You always leave me! SAM YAO: He’s off again. Go after him! STEVE SISSAY: I’ve got the little one, Sam. JANINE DE LUCA: Five, take her straight back to her mother. I’ll go after Tom. This has to be over now. Enough, now! STEVE SISSAY: Five, I respect you, but you’re losing blood from that leg injury from Tom’s homemade bomb. I’ll be faster with the baby. SAM YAO: He’s right, Five. Something’s up with these zoms. I mean, some of them have their jaws wired shut. If you can distract them, Steve can bring her home. Try leading some of them towards those farm buildings. We might be able to trap them. Go, all of you! Move, now! rattles SAM YAO: Yes! You must have half of the horde trapped behind that fence, Five. Good work! And uh, yeah, bandaging up that leg’s a good plan. It’s just a flesh wound, right? Steve’s bringing the baby back to Maxine, and I – gunshots Owen! Head shots! High five! OWEN LANDIS: Always dreamed of rescuing a helpless soul from a tree. I was sort of hoping it might be Minnie Driver, though. SAM YAO: I’ll put on a dress and a wig. OWEN LANDIS: Yeah, well, I suppose we’ve all got to make due in the apocalypse. Come down, hapless maiden. rustles Ooh, crikey! Sam, you’ve put on a few - STEVE SISSAY: Hey! Bit of a hand over here. A couple of these zoms are getting too close. One in particular. OWEN LANDIS: We’ll be right with you! growls STEVE SISSAY: No, get off! Get off me! It’s strong. It’s too strong! SAM YAO: Five, are you anywhere near? cries STEVE SISSAY: Oh God! It’s got the baby! That zombie’s taken the baby and run! SAM YAO: Oh Christ, I see it! OWEN LANDIS: What is going on? That baby’s like a rugby ball! SAM YAO: How could that even happen? STEVE LANDIS: It was too strong. SAM YAO: Five, Owen – with me, now! OWEN LANDIS: That zombie’s fast! Really fast! We’re barely keeping pace! SAM YAO: Five’s in front. Five’ll get it. OWEN LANDIS: Why does everyone want this baby so much, do you think? SAM YAO: No idea. Why would you think I’d know that? I don’t know anything! OWEN LANDIS: We’ll get her back. We will! And it’s not eating her, right? I mean, that’s got to be a positive right there! That is definitely a zom carrying a baby, and running really fast. I mean, you’d think it would just go “nom, lunch”? I mean, that’s weird. SAM YAO: Yeah, that is weird, but not helpful. Please, stop talking about someone trying to eat our baby! JODY MARSH: Plasmapherisis machine’s with Paula now, guys. We should be able to buy her another few hours. OWEN LANDIS: And what’s happened to Steve? Did that zombie kill him? STEVE SISSAY: I’m here, in the field. I can’t – oh Sam, love, I’m so sorry! gunshot Just making myself useful. Taking out some of this horde. I don’t know how it happened! I was holding the baby, and that zom, it was too fast for a zom. I saw it out of the corner of my eye, thought it was the Ministry, because of the uniform. sighs Teach me to trust a uniform. I thought it was you, Five! It conked me in the back of the knees, took the baby. It was all too fast for me to stop it! I’m so sorry! OWEN LANDIS: We’re gaining on it, Sam! Only another few minutes. Seriously! SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah. It’s just a zombie. We’ll catch it. OWEN LANDIS: I think Mister Explosives is right, though. It doesn’t seem like a normal zom. Is it talking? moans SAM YAO: Oh God, it’s one of those half-sentient zombies! Like the one that kidnapped Veronica. And it’s wearing a uniform from Mullins base! JODY MARSH: Everyone in the field right now, sitrep. Paula’s undergoing plasmapherisis. Good work stabilizing her with those tranqs, Five. Owen, what’s going on? OWEN LANDIS: Sam, Five, and I are pacing that zombie. JODY MARSH: Good. Keep it that way. It’s not harming the baby now. We don’t know what might trigger it to hurt her, and we don’t want any shots fired. It’ll be approaching town soon. We have people waiting for you. We’re going to put a cordon around it and approach slowly from all sides. And if we capture that zom alive, we’ve got a better chance of getting to the bottom of all of this. Maxine, sitrep. MAXINE MYERS: I’m fine. Get my baby! JODY MARSH: On it. Janine? gunshot JANINE DE LUCA: Thomas De Luca, I have you in sights. Halt now, or I shoot. JODY MARSH: He’s – he’s stopped. Janine, are you okay? To do this? JANINE DE LUCA: The Tom I knew isn’t there, anyway. Tom, for murder and for kidnapping and for torture, and as a Colonel in the provisional military government of the United Kingdom in this time of emergency, I sentence you to death - TOM DE LUCA: Janie, old girl! I haven’t seen you for years. How the hell have you been? JANINE DE LUCA: Tom? TOM DE LUCA: Most astonishing thing, I keep meaning to tell you. Do you know, I overheard a transmission from Resolute on our last job in Algeria. They mentioned you by name. And something to do with Vikings? OWEN LANDIS: What the - ? JODY MARSH: Alright, that’s it. Janine, I’ve got the three runners coming in your direction. If he can tell us anything about what’s going on, he’s coming into custody. JANINE DE LUCA: Lock him up tight. Very tight. TOM DE LUCA: You didn’t do the Edda of the Wakened Warriors at college, did you, Jane? JODY MARSH: Okay. Five, Six, and Sam, you’re within a quarter of a mile of that cordon. Guys, you’re doing brilliantly. Just keep tailing that zom, but hang back. Don’t want to spook it. MAXINE MYERS: Is it hurting her? SAM YAO: No, it’s not doing anything to her, Max. It’s just holding her and running. Remember how we talked about doing that for colic anyway? OWEN LANDIS: I think we have it cornered, Jody. It’s running into the courtyard of a horseshoe-shaped building, looks like a school. It’ll be trapped. MAXINE MYERS: It might panic. SAM YAO: We’ll go slowly. I’ll flank it on the left and take the baby. Five, take the right. Owen, stay behind it. We’ve got this. moans I wish it would stop saying that. OWEN LANDIS: What’s it saying? JODY MARSH: Okay. I have it on cams. It’ll be at the building in a few second, then it’ll probably turn, see you, might panic, and then - system beeps OWEN LANDIS: Or it’ll swipe a key card, type in a number, and - hisses open SAM YAO: Oh, crap. It’s letting itself into a building. OWEN LANDIS: Key card, automatic sliding security door? We can’t let the door close! hisses shut I got the door! Oh, it’s heavy! Five, help me. Pull it. Oh God. That building is full of zombies. I mean like, rammed! They’ve got our scent. They’re coming towards the entrance from every room! MAXINE MYERS: Our baby! Our baby’s in there! JODY MARSH: Backup’s just minutes away, Sam! SAM YAO: We haven’t got minutes! MAXINE MYERS: Bring her home, Sam, please! Bring her home to me! OWEN LANDIS: We can’t hold the door! SAM YAO: Crap. I’m going inside. clangs shut OWEN LANDIS: He’s in there. He slipped in, and the door mechanism was too strong. The doors closed behind him. He’s in there, and we’re outside. SAM YAO: It’s okay. I can see the zombie. It’s heading to the east wing. Run, meet me there. It’s seen me. It’s got your face, Five. That zombie has your face. moans I think I’ve worked out what it’s saying. It’s “Greenshoot.” OWEN LANDIS: Sam, we’re in position by the east wing. If you can tell us which room you’re in, we might be able to get the bars off the window. If I had a bloody digger, I could get this wall down. When’s the backup coming, Jody? JODY MARSH: Explosives are on their way. Is there any way you can squeeze out through those bars, Sam? SAM YAO: Nah, bit late to get on the skeletal plan diet now. I’m not getting out of here, and there’s no way back how I came. The place is full of zoms. Only shamblers, but they’re after me. After us. Route back is cut off. MAXINE MYERS: Do you have the baby? Have you got her, Sam? Is she safe? SAM YAO: It’s going to be okay. I followed this zombie into a room on the ground floor. I can see uh, a big orange sign out the window. OWEN LANDIS: Five, Sam must be on that side of the building. Come on! SAM YAO: Man, this is weird. Uh, there’s a sort of iron um, like uh, a little cage or something, uh, sunk into the floor. There’s a lid that’s closed on it, and that zombie’s just – it’s standing in the middle of that room. Now, I’m going to try and - ZOMBIE: groans Greenshoot… SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah, Project Greenshoot. Yeah. That’s what Runner Five was here for. And you look really quite a lot like Runner Five, in a very disturbing way. But you don’t need a baby for that, do you? Here, here, you can give it to me. Come here, lovely. Oh! She looks like my dad! They’re breaking down the door. The zombies. And there are bars on the window, and I can’t get out through the bars. But the baby can get out. OWEN LANDIS: We’re here. We’re here to rescue you. SAM YAO: There’s no time for that. There’s a zom that looks like Runner Five behind me, a bunch of zoms with their jaws wired shut running around behind you, a madman setting up homemade bombs. All we can try to do is keep her safe. Here, Five. I’m passing the baby through the bars to you, okay? No one else touches her, no one else holds her until she’s back with her mums, okay? Just you. OWEN LANDIS: We can get these bars off! ZOMBIE: moans Greenshoot… SAM YAO: Okay. Come on now, zombie Runner Five. You don’t want to do anything rash. I think it’s not happy that the baby’s not here anymore. Please. I don’t want you to see this, okay? I don’t want my daughter to be here for this. There’s no time anymore, we all know it! Now, it’s been – knowing you has just been the best there ever was! You are the best, the finest. Just, I’m so glad to have lived through all of this with you. And you’ll be fine. Remember, Owen? You said she’d be fine without me? You’ll all be fine – screams Oh God! It really hurts! Five, please, just run! screams Category:Mission Category:Season Four